EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN!
by Edwardlover11
Summary: Bella overhears Edward talking to Alice about leaving her. Bella decides to get revenge. Hate Summaries! Please just read it.Oh yeah! rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

Edward POV

"Okay Bella, it's time for me to go. I'll be back later on tonight." I hate leaving her it makes me sad and her sad.

"Oh alright, I'm going to take a shower. You better be here when I get back." She smiles and pecks me on the cheek and heads out the room. It pains me to know that

I'm going to miss that face and her warmth. Just then my phone rings. I check, its Alice. I sigh and pick up the phone.

"Hello, Alice how can I help you?"

"Edward Anthony Cullen!!" I pull the phone away from my ear. "What the hell is your problem? I just saw what you are planning and I don't agree. Do have any idea

how much that is going to crush her? She will never get over this."

"Alice, I don't have any other choice. I can't keep putting her in danger!" Damn Bella is out the shower, I have to go.

"Alice! Alice!" I cut through her babble. I wince as I hear Bella fall onto the floor on her way out of the bathroom. I focus my attention back to Alice once I realize Bella is

okay. I'm basically screaming at her now. "Alice I've already made my decision, so deal with it and tell everyone they need to be ready to go tomorrow night. I want you

guys gone before I tell her. I don't want her to have to see you guys after I leave her!" My heart was breaking on the inside. "I have to go Alice I'll see you at home in

a minute. I hear Bella coming down the hall." I jump out the window quickly.


	2. The Real Chapter 2

Bella POV

"Okay Bella, it's time for me to go. I'll be back later on tonight." I hate when he leaves me. I wish he would stay forever. He should just leave clothes here so he never has to leave.

"Oh alright, I'm going to take a shower. You better be here when I get back." I smile and peck him on the cheek and head to the bathroom.

I turn the shower on and get ready to get. I start to think about how lately Edward has been acting a little strange. Maybe he is still reeling from the accident. I shiver slightly to myself.

The heat from the shower is so relaxing. I start to wash my hair, and scrub my head softly. I wonder if Edward will be there when I get back. He says he will, but something always comes up. But if I have to I will wait up all night.

Just thinking about him makes me bubbly on the inside. Okay time for me to get out. I turn the shower off and step out.

As I'm drying myself off I think I hear something in my room. My heart stops and I listen intently. The sound is faint I can barely make it out.

"Alice, I don't have any other choice. I can't keep putting her in danger!" I know that voice anywhere, but who is he talking about? Is talking about me? I put my pajamas on and ring my hair out. I start to head out the bathroom when I trip on the door frame and slam on the floor. I quickly get myself up and listen to more of Edward and Alice.

"Alice! Alice!" "Alice I've already made my decision, so deal with it and tell everyone they need to be ready to go tomorrow night. I want you guys gone before I tell her. I don't want her to have to see you guys after I leave her!"

He's planning on leaving me my heart stops beating for a fraction of a second. "I have to go Alice I'll see you at home in a minute. I hear Bella coming down the hall." I fall against the wall and slide down to the floor.

I feel like my world is crashing down on me. I can hardly breathe; I can't believe he is planning on leaving me. At the hospital he told me he wouldn't leave me. I can't believe he lied to me.

I felt hurt and angry at first but, then I started to get a new feeling. I couldn't really explain it but I knew that I had to do something. I had to make Edward suffer for putting me through this.

I don't know how long I sat there on the floor but eventually Edward came back and he found me there and took me to my bed.

He began to shake me; I couldn't move I was still trying to think of some type of payback. He was shouting at me now. I woke up from my daze and stared at Edward.

" Bella what's wrong?! Why won't you answer me?" He stops shaking me as I get up. "Bella are you okay? I was so worried, I came in and you weren't here. I thought I had lost you."

I decide that I should act this out for a while, pretend that I don't know what is going on. "Sorry Edward, I just had a moment. I'm good now I promise." I give him a small smile and start walking down stairs so I could start making dinner for Charlie.

Of course Edward stopped me before I even made it to the top step. He quickly turned me around and stared at me with those piercing gold eyes.

"Isabella Swan" Those words took me out of that daze. He only used my full name when he was really mad. I looked away and shied. He carried me back to the bed and sat me on it. He put his hands on either side of my face and told me to explain. I looked at him like he was crazy and told him that nothing was wrong.

"Bella don't lie to me, I saw your face when I came in. You looked terrified, scared, and determined." When he finished he blew a puff of breathe into my face. I stopped breathing as my head spun.

"Edward, I heard…" I stopped short; I can't believe that I almost told him that I heard him. That would have been a bad idea. So I did the next best thing, I lied. I started to cry and spit out the first thing that came to mind.

"Well, when I got out the shower I thought I heard people in my room, then I got scared because I figured you weren't here because I tripped on the way out of the bathroom and you didn't come and then I decided that I was just going to go face them." I say everything in a rush, so when I'm done I can hardly breathe.

Edward had frozen somewhere during my quick lie. I look into his face and he quickly changes his face to that of a more worried expression. I stare at him and give him my I'm confused faced topped with a slight tilt of the head to the left.


	3. Chapter 3

Edward POV

I can't believe she heard my conversation with Alice. At least she doesn't think it's me, but on the other hand she thinks that someone is after her. I wonder what she heard.

"Bella" She looks into my eyes. "Yes"

"Well I was wondering if you happened to hear what the intruders were saying." She looked away for a moment then answered.

"Well…, mostly I just heard soft murmurs of sound I barely heard anything." She looks me dead in the eye as if trying to make me believe her. I have feeling she is hiding something from me. But, who am I to talk.

I cringe as I try to imagine the pain Alice describes that Bella will be in when I leave her. I can see it now crying for days and never leaving her room. Charlie will want to kill me for sure. I snap out of my trance and focus long enough to try and calm Bella down.

"Bella, I'm sure it's nothing but I will go check with Alice. I'm going to leave for a few minutes and ask her." I kiss her on the head and get up to leave.

Bella quickly shouts out, "Why do you have to go see her? Why don't you just call her from your cell phone and ask her if she saw anything?"

I try to think of something that will fix this problem. "My cell phone, I left my cell phone at home and I can't call her because… I don't have my cell phone." She seems to buy it because she tells me to hurry back. I leave fast and think about what in the world am I going to do about my current situation.

Bella POV 

I can't believe that he just straight up lied to my face. Well, I did sort of do the same thing to him. But, I have good reason he plans on leaving me and this will not do.

As I wait for him to come home I start to think of things that I can do to get even with him. I come up with a few ideas. I could run away and leave a ransom note. No, that wouldn't work. That would get him worried and scared, but Alice would see that coming. Oh, I just thought of the perfect one. Since he wants to leave me, maybe I will give him a dose of his own medicine.

With my plan in motion I head up stairs to get ready for tonight.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! I just have a few things to say before you read the next chapter. First off, I want to thank everybody who has reviewed. Your words are what keep me going. Second, I completely forgot to put the disclaimer up for the last three chapters. So here it is and enjoy!

Disclaimer: Sadly every last thing in my story belongs to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer except for Bella's new attitude.

Edward POV

As I neared home I could hear Alice's thoughts screaming at me. I try to ignore her and go straight to my room. Before I even get there Emmet stops me.

"What the hell have you done? First you plan to leave Bella then you lie to her and let her believe that someone is after her." He stops to breathe and look me in the eye. "Really man you have made a mess of everything, Alice told me I can't believe you. She won't tell me the outcome, but I'm pretty sure it won't be good"

I had nothing to say to him so I simple asked where Alice was, he told me to look in her room.

I head upstairs to Alice as I approach the door she opens it and lets me in. Before I even get a chance to say anything she puts her hand up.

"Listen, I'm not with your decision. I'm not going to give you a lecture, all I am going to say is I see what is going to happen and it's not pretty. I haven't told anybody what happens so don't try and get it from me." She turns and walks to her bathroom ending the one sided conversation.

As I turn to go to my room Alice appears in front of me with a weird expression on her face. I'm not really sure what it is but she tells me to head home because I have spent way too much time at home. She also tells me not to lie.

I walk down the stairs and out the house and think about what Alice has told me. She knows the ending won't be good, well I could have guessed that seeing how my family and I are up and leaving her. But, what still got me was that expression on Alice's face. I still couldn't place it. I wish I knew what was going on. I neared Bella's house and still had no clue of what to tell her.

I rang her door bell and waited for her to come down and get me. A minute passed and I realized something was wrong she always came rushing down to get me. Since Charlie wasn't home I climbed the window into Bella's room. She wasn't there.

I instantly freaked out and went into vampire mode. I straightened up when I smelled her down stairs. I went down to find Bella sitting on the couch watching TV. I was shocked, had she been sitting there the whole time. I went to sit by her, she looked up and acknowledged my presence.

"Bella, why didn't you answer the doorbell when I rang?" She didn't even look at me when she answered.

"I didn't feel like it." That was it? That was why she didn't answer. That was the most absurd reason I had ever heard. She didn't feel like it, maybe she was just tired she did have an eventful day today. I go and sit next to her, and to my complete shock she scoots away.

She doesn't even look at me she just stares at the TV and moves away. I can't believe her, now I'm worried maybe she realized that it was me that was in her room and is lashing out because I am leaving her. I was really frantic because if she did hear then that would make leaving even harder. No, there is no way she heard me. Even if she did she would tell. Bella and I have no secrets; we tell each other everything, well except for this one time.

I move closer to her and try and wrap my arms around her, she pushes me away and gets up to go upstairs. She yells over her shoulder for me to turn the television off. I sit there for second thinking about what just happened. I don't even know what to make of this before I can think anymore Bella trips and I run to catch her.

When I get there Bella starts pushing me away and tries to stand up on her own. I let her get up and then stare at her.

"Edward! Would you please stop catching me, I mean seriously I can do anything by myself?" Bella is looking me directly in the eye. She is breathing heavy as if she just ran a race, why was she so angry?

"Bella, I always catch you it's what I do. You have never had a problem with it bef…" She cuts me off.

"Edward maybe I'm just tired of you always being there. Maybe I want to save myself." I stare at her in disbelief I can't believe she just said that. She starts to walk upstairs and I follow her to her room.

When she gets in her room she immediately gets into the bed. I hesitate, should get in or should I ask first?

"Bella is it okay for me to get into the bed with you, I will stay just to hum you to sleep then I will stay in the chair." I look at her and wait for an answer.

She stares into space for a second; she seems to be thinking about something for a long time. She then looks at me and shakes her head.

"I don't want you to stay." I'm not going to lie I was hurt; I tried not to let it show. I nod and go to walk downstairs to the door. I take one more glance back at her; she is curled up into a ball in the middle of her bed. God, how I long to reach out for her. I continue to walk out the house, as I get outside I notice that it is raining. I start to walk home not even caring that it's raining.

I wonder what has gotten into her, but maybe this is what I need. It will make the transition easier. But, I still would like to know what has caused her sudden change in attitude. I also notice that she didn't once 

mention the intruder, or anything else for that matter. Maybe something is going on that I am not aware of.

I soon reach home, I call for Alice but she is already there waiting for me at the end of the stairs. "Alice will you watch Bella for me tonight she didn't want me to stay?" Alice nods and walks into the living room. I head upstairs to my room and continue to think about what happened today at Bella's house.

**AN: **I hope you guys are enjoying the story I just have a few questions. One what do you think should happen to Bella and Edward? I have an idea, but I'm not exactly sure how I want to end it. Second what role should Alice play in this story? Should she help Bella or should stay out of all the mess? Write it in your review.

P.S. Don't forget to review they make me happy : )


	5. Author note

Hey Guys!! Please don't yell at me because I know I have been gone for awhile. My dad is in the military and we got stationed to a new state, and on top of that I started college. I have been super busy; I know I know that's not a good enough excuse. Trust me I will be back soon. I will have an update before Monday.


	6. Chapter 5

AN: I'm finally back, I had some things going on but I'm good now.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything as usual. : (

Alice POV

After talking to Edward I made my way over to Bella's house. I was thinking about how sad Edward had looked after leaving Bella's. I laughed to myself because this was turning into quite a situation. I never knew Bella could be so cruel. She was acting more like a Cullen every day.

I crawled into Bella's window to find her crying in her bed. I went to comfort and reluctantly she let me. I held her why she cried. Eventually she fell asleep; I decided that I would talk to her in the morning.

* * *

It was around 9 am when Bella finally woke up. She sort of just laid there waiting for something, so I spoke first.

"Bella, I know what's going on and let me tell you I completely agree with you." She looked at me with sad eyes like she was about cry. "Alice, I don't know if I can keep this up. I thought I could but it's just so hard because on one hand I want him, but on the other he is planning on le...av…" She started to sob before she could even finish her sentence.

I held her even tighter and rocked her back and forth. I tried to think of something that would help. I couldn't tell her what I saw because I don't think that would work. So I lie. "Bella, I can't see what is going to happen yet, but trust me Edward has chosen to stay for now." She looks at me as if she is reading my face, trying to see if I am lying.

She shifts her position and makes to get up. I watch as she gets ready to get in the shower. Before she leaves she turns around and smiles.

"Alice I don't how I would survive without you." I laugh and say that I don't know either. She asks if I will be here when she gets out I tell her I will be downstairs.

* * *

As I wait for Bella to finish in the shower Edward calls.

"Hello Edward what can help you with?" I hear him sigh on the other end, and I almost feel sorry for him. "Look Edward, you brought this all on yourself. I don't know what to tell you. She is really hurt, but can you blame her?" I stopped and waited to see if he was going to say anything.

"Alice, I don't know what to do. I don't want to leave her, but I know it will be for the best. The two options just don't work together. Alice please you have got to help me, I don't know what to do?"

I sit with my mouth open, he expects me to side with him. I am completely shocked. My emotions get the best of me because next thing I know I am screaming at him.

"Edward Anthony Cullen!! Are you insane? There is no way I will be helping you. I am completely, fully, and every inch of me on Bella's side. _You _made the mistake and _you_ will fix it." I stop to catch my breath, and he sighs again understanding that he did make a mistake and will have to fix it alone.

"I understand Alice, but could you do me favor and make sure Bella is always safe? Also don't forget to make sure that you calm her down about the intruder. She didn't mention it while I was there, but…" I roll my eyes.

"Don't worry Edward you know I would never let anything happen to her. I have to go she is coming down now from her shower." I hang up the phone just as Bella walks into the kitchen.

She sits down in front of me and just looks at me. I smirk and ask her what's on her mind.

She looks me dead in the eye, and asks me if I am on her side. I grab her hand and tell her I am completely on her side.

"Good" she says, "because I am going to need your help. Edward needs to pay and you are the best I know." I am shocked, she looks really serious.

"Whatever you need Bella, I'm here for you, but I think we need to bring in some reinforcement."


	7. Chapter 6

A little recap:

_Bella looks me dead in the eye, and asks me if I'm on her side. I grab her hand and tell her I am completely on her side._

"_Good" she says, "because I am going to need your help. Edward needs to pay and you are the best I know." I am shocked, she looks really serious._

"_Whatever you need Bella, I'm here for you, but I think we need to bring in some reinforcement."_

Disclaimer: I still own nothing

Rosalie POV

"Man I'm beautiful." I just finished brushing my hair for its daily 100 strokes. I set my brush down and walked over to my closet to find something to wear. As I walked pass my door I vaguely caught a whiff of freesia. Uck! Why does she always feel the need to come here? Suddenly there is a knock on my door.

"Rose? It's me and Bella, can you open up?" Alice sounds sort of excited. I don't why, it's early, we're still freakin' vampires, and I haven't picked out my outfit yet.

"What Alice?"I say as I open the door completely ignoring Bella.

"Well…Bella would like to ask you something." Alice shoves Bella in front of me. She can't even look at me, I can feel her blush. She slowly lifts her head up and looks at me.

"Well…," she's just staring at me, "What do you want?" I say, I am becoming extremely irritated already.

"I was wondering if you could help me get back at Edward. You see, he is planning on leaving me and I want to get back at him."

I stare at her for minute and think about what she has just told me. When did Bella gain courage enough to ask for a favor and when did she become so evil? I smirked a little on the inside maybe she was really a Cullen. I realized I was still staring at her because she started to hyperventilate. I take my eyes off of Bella and looked to Alice. Her eyes light up when she realizes that I have decided to help her. Alice tells her that I am going to help. Bella sighs and smiles at me. I can't bring myself to smile back; instead I tell her that I'm doing this for Edward.

"I'm tired of seeing him so happy all the time; he deserves some disappointed in his perfect little life with you." I must have said that with a little too much emotion because Alice gave me the evil eye.

I walk over to my closet and tell Alice that I will meet her and Bella downstairs once I come up with a plan.

"Don't take long because Edward is out right now, but he should be back a little after lunch." Alice says.

As I go back to finding something to wear I come up with a basic idea of what to do.

Alice POV

As Bella and I are waiting for Rose we discuss what other things we could do to Edward. It really doesn't take much to get Edward angry. Either put Bella in danger or talk badly about Bella. It doesn't sound that hard yet we still can't think of anything. Suddenly Bella interrupts with an idea.

"It's not much but if I just do really simple things to upset him. Like not riding with him to school, only coming over to hang out with, don't invite him over?" I think this over and decide that this might work.

"Ok Bella I see where you are going but we need something a little more devious. That's a good starting point, but we need to crush him make him really regret ever wanting to leave a Cullen!" Bella's looking at me like I'm crazy.

"Sorry Bella, I'm just really angry with Edward right now. I don't understand how he can't see that _he_ needs you, _we_ need you?" Man I need to get my emotions in check; I'm losing it in front of Bella.

"It's ok Alice, I understand." She looks away as if thinking about something important. I am about to ask her when I get a vision of Bella cheating on Edward. I can't tell who the mystery guy is apparently she hasn't chosen one yet.

"Bella Swan, you are so evil, I can't believe you are planning on cheating on Edward that is brilliant!" She looks at me funny and says, "Alice I wasn't planning on cheating on Edward I was actually thinking more on the lines of just ignoring him for a few days."

"Don't you think cheating is a little much Alice, I mean I want to hurt him not crush him?"

"And that's why I came up with the plan and not you." Rose says as she appears in the doorway. "Rose behave, remember you agreed to help, can you at least try and act civilized?" I say. Rose gives me the evil eye and sits down with us.

Bella POV

Why does Rose always have to be so mean? I haven't done anything physical to her; anyway I can't believe what they want me to do. Cheat on Edward? That is just so wrong; I mean he wanted to leave me not cheat on me. Well…I don't think he wanted o see someone else. Oh God what if he found someone else, someone better. She would probably be vampire really pretty and smart. I start to hyperventilate when all of sudden Alice calls my name.

"Bella! Snap out of it, what do you think of the plan?" I honestly wasn't even paying attention.

"Sorry, Alice can you repeat it?" She looks at me then goes on to tell me the plan.

I'm at home right now waiting to set the plan in motion. I really hope this work, I'm afraid I'll do so well that I won't want to stop. I pick up the phone and dial Edward.


End file.
